love at first collison
by xfileslover
Summary: wierd name...What happens when Mulder meets Scully when he runs in to her and spills his coffee on her? And what will happen when a week later they are paired up in the bureau.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files but I do own my imagination.**

**Spoilers: none**

**Summery: what happens when Mulder meets Scully when he runs in to her and spills his coffee on her? And what will happen when a week later they are paired up in the bureau.**

Mulder's POV

I hate long lines; every time I come here I have to wait thirty minutes to get a measly cup of coffee. They need to put three star bucks in a row and then maybe they won't have lines that reach halfway down the street.

I am gunna be late again, and Skinner is gunna kill me. Well I will have to tell him that there was a hostage situation at star bucks. This could eventually come true if I am not up there in five minutes.

I glanced at my watch as soon as I was next in line, only one minute to spare…

"Yes I would like one Mocha Frapachinno, please,"

The man in front of me nodded and began to make my drink.

I looked around and I noticed for the first time that the place was filled with boring old suits that have no lives. This could be me in a matter of years.

"Here is your drink sir that will be 5.38"

I hand the man his change and maneuver my way through people who don't fill like moving out of my way.

I run out and quickly turn the corer, not realizing that a petite red head was right behind that corner.

"Oomph" I smash into the woman sending us both flying into the cement. I drop my coffee in the process, which lands on her along with me.

I quickly put my hand behind her head to prevent her from hitting it.

I lay there not moving staring into the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever come I contact with.

"I hate to burst your bubbles but you are preventing me from breathing." The woman below me smiles as I stand up brining her with me.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" I look her up and down making sure that I didn't injure her.

"Yes I am fine, but it's a good thing that when I get to work o one will see my coffee stained shirt."

Her smile was breathtaking, how could someone so small hold so much elegance and beauty.

She grabs my hand, "did you know that your hand is bleeding?

I look at my hand and sure enough there is blood coming from a cut in my hand, "well I guess its better that my hand is bleeding instead of your head."

She smiles again and I swear I am going to die.

"Look I feel bad that I kind of you know attacked you; if you want I can walk you to where ever you are headed."

There goes that smile, "That would be fine, thank you."

I take her arm I mine and began walking and that's when it hit me, "Where are you headed anyways?"

"The hospital."

That was fine by me that gave me five blocks to talk to this interesting woman and maybe even get her number.

"So why are you headed to the Hospital?" I was curious, she didn't look old enough to have a medical degree and she was too pretty to be a nurse.

"I am a medical doctor; I work in the morgue most of the time. I like to be alone when I am working fewer distractions and the bodies don't talk to me."

"Oh so you work with dead people, it must be wonderful."

She looks at me with the most scrumptious confused look that I new a woman could produce, "I work with people who don't take me seriously, and I am an unwanted member of the work force."

"oh I se, I guess that does make since."

I smiled at her and I just fully noticed how short she actually was.

"well this is my stop. Thank you."

She lets go of my arm and makes her way up the steps and into the building and that's when I realize that I didn't even get her name.

I make my way up the stairs and burst through the doors. She was no where in sight and I have a thing about hospitals. So I hung mu head and that's when I remembered that I had a meeting in the morning.

I high tail it to work and find myself face to face with my boss and an extremely evil look in his eyes.

"Sir I can explain." I force my self to look at him, I can't show him weakness.

"This better be good."

So I tell him my story and he smirks at me when I tell him I let her leave without asking her name.

"Well agent Mulder, you are a very lucky man."

"Why is that sir?"

"This meaning is only going to take a few more minutes, as of next week you're getting a partner."

**Okay so what did you guys think? I hope that you liked it. Well review and tell me everything. Including criticism I am strong I can handle it.**

**CoughreviewCough **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Hopefully this chapter and the other one (if I decide that there are three) will have more information so that some are not confused.**

Mulder's pov 

"Sir I don't want a partner, you know that if I get one that they will probably be like everyone else and laugh and make jokes about me, I want someone who will take this seriously."

Agent Mulder I know that you are not very happy with this but I am sorry, with your line of work it is better to have a partner, so I suggest that you get over it she starts next week."

"I am being paired with a woman? Great now they can call her Mrs. Spooky, just what I need isn't it a woman to act like my mother. Thank you sir."

I walked out of the office I was outraged. They always give me the people that are new and have no clue what it talked to work on the x-files. I swear that if they pair me with some know it all bookworms I am going to complain.

As I walk to my office I begin to think about the red head from this morning. It was like I was in a trance when I was with her, I could even think which might have been the reason why I forgot to ask her for her name.

Even as I made it to my office I couldn't concentrate, my mind wouldn't leave her alone. When is a man lucky enough to find a beautiful, intelligent, and humorous woman in one? I have better chances of seeing a flying saucer. I new that I couldn't think about her all day because I did have a job to get done, unless I wanted to get fired and I didn't want that to happen.

**_Scull_y's pov**

As I sat in my chair going over a few things while I waited to get a body my mind wondered back to that man. He was so handsome and extremely funny. But why didn't he ask for my name? Was it me or did he already have a girlfriend and was only being nice?

Everyday I am in a classroom teaching people how to open up bodies and when I have a day off I go to the hospital to help out. Maybe it was time I got a life. I could do so much more. I went to college, Quantico and I am a damn good MD, but I need more.

I tried to get my mind of off him but I couldn't. I was wondering what he was doing right this moment. Was he a salesman or a lawyer a banker? No he was too cute to be any of those. What could he be? Government? No he wasn't mean enough.

Suddenly the metal doors opened and there was a body awaiting me to find its cause of death, so I push him to the back of my mind and get ready to do an autopsy.

As I cut this man up weighing everything I pull out my mind is still wondering. I wish I could see him again, it would be nice to ya know sit down and have a cup of coffee ad learn about each other. I shake my head and once again try to focus on the stomach of the man in front of me.

Its useless, I cant. So I hurry up with the autopsy but I am still careful not to miss anything and I send him on his way. I write down my findings and I head up to find the doctor.

One week later Mulde'rs pov 

Today is the day that I meet the woman that will either annoy me to no end or quit because she thinks that I am insanely nuts. I don't have a problem working with woman but they don't always seem to understand why I do what I do. Some times they are more interested in me than the case, yes I do find it flattering, but yet unwanted. I suppose my new partner will be here soon. I wonder what she is like. But I don't have to wonder to long before there is a knock at my door.

"There's no one here. Leave a message and I will get back to you." I hear the woman chuckle and it sounds oddly familiar.

As the door swings open I see her. Our eyes lock and I almost melt as she flashes me that same smile she did the day I ran over her.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were a doctor."

She smiles and looks around oddly she isn't surprised by my posters or my lack of cleaness.

"Well I did think I would be seeing you again either." She sticks out her and I shake it. I wanted to pull her in a hug and never let her go.

" So you work for the FBI, I would have never guessed, until now." I smile at her and she just looks at me.

"Yeah see I told you I was unwanted, for proof they stick me in the basement."

"I can see that, so what are we doing, I mean this is my first day and I am already looking forward to the action that the FBI promised me when I was recruited."

I smile at her and I don't know what to say.

"Do you believe in aliens?"

She looks at me weird again and I swear that it is even cuter than the last time.

"Well not really I have never had anything that points to there existence."

"Then your in for a treat, while your with me you will see so many strange things that most people don't even realize are out there."

She laughs and I laugh. I have no idea why I laugh; maybe I wanted to join her. She had this cute little laugh that was contagious. I think that I just caught…wait I was given the file but I didn't read it. I still don't know her name.

"Remember the day when I hit you and well I left without asking your name." I smiled hoping she would catch on.

"Its Dana, Dana Scully."

There now that I no her name I can finish my previous thought. I think that I have caught the Scully Bug.

**All right there was probably no point in this story but hey not everything had to have a point. I hope that you like it and I think that this is the last chapter. If you think that it needs more tell me and I might write another chapter. Only if I like the reviews!**




End file.
